


The Statue of Secretsy

by LittleRose13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/pseuds/LittleRose13
Summary: There was another little boy looking at Scorpius’ favourite bone curiously. Scorpius stayed a few steps away. He didn’t know if he was allowed to look at his favourite bone at the same time as another little boy or if he had to wait until the other boy was finished. The other boy didn’t take his eyes off the bone, but he reached into his pocket and withdrew something small and green. As he held up the small something and compared it to the bone, Scorpius gasped because he’d seen what it was.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	The Statue of Secretsy

Scorpius held Mummy’s hand in a relaxed and loose grip as he peered curiously at the display. This was his favourite exhibition room because there was a crocodile skeleton and lots and lots of old bones which were lit up all prettily in glass cases. 

“Now, children, these bones here were found buried deep underground and we now know they were once part of a dinosaur skeleton, millions of years ago.” Somebody who worked for the museum spoke loudly.

Mummy shared a knowing look with Scorpius and pressed a finger to her lips. They both knew those weren’t really dinosaur bones at all like the muggles thought. 

When he looked up at the man speaking, it wasn’t his words which mystified Scorpius but the audience he was speaking to. A gathering of around twenty other children, all his age and all wearing the same blue jumpers. Scorpius hardly  _ ever _ got to see other children like him, and these children were even more interesting because they were  _ muggles _ . He’d always wanted to be friends with a muggle. 

To Scorpius’ surprise, the group of children dispersed and started looking around at the dinosaur bones too. Scorpius tentatively let go of Mummy’s hand and she nodded kindly, giving him permission to seek out his favourite ever piece in the whole room. He found it with ease, after all, it was his favourite.

There was another little boy looking at Scorpius’ favourite bone curiously. Scorpius stayed a few steps away. He didn’t know if he was allowed to look at his favourite bone at the same time as another little boy or if he had to wait until the other boy was finished. The other boy didn’t take his eyes off the bone, but he reached into his pocket and withdrew something small and green. As he held up the small something and compared it to the bone, Scorpius gasped because he’d seen what it was. 

The little boy jumped and his eyes fell on Scorpius straight away, his hand flying back to his pocket with the small, green something. He looked a bit guilty, like he’d been caught eating a biscuit from Daddy’s Special Biscuit Tin, but Scorpius couldn’t worry about that right now. 

“How did you know what it was?” he asked eagerly, approaching the boy, who looked slightly wary. “That bone there, you know it’s from a dragon’s wing. But how?” 

“I don’t know what I know. I saw it and it looked nice and then I putted my dwagon by it because I fought they looked the same. I don’t know all the fings about it, you should ask that man.” He pointed nervously over his shoulder at the man who worked for the museum.

“You have a dragon?” Scorpius asked incredulously. 

The boy nodded shyly and reached his hand into his pocket again. He withdrew a stuffed, toy dragon; it looked like a Common Welsh Green to Scorpius. 

“It’s a Common Welsh Gween,” the boy explained and Scorpius goggled at him. He didn’t know that muggles knew all about dragons!

“How did you know that?” Scorpius asked before he could stop himself. 

“‘cause my Uncle Charlie is actually a dragons expert and he knows all about dragons and he buyed Gwyffindor for my birthday when I was little.” The boy held his toy dragon out to show Scorpius but he could only focus on one word the little boy had said. 

“Gryffindor?” 

“Yep, Gwyffindor. It’s this thing what you might not know about if your mummy and daddy didn’t go to Hog-“ 

The boy stopped speaking, his eyes wide, and he suddenly looked so worried, like he was going to cry. 

“I’m not allowed to talk about that at school. Mummy said I’m all old enough now to be responbible, because I’m nearly  _ five _ and I go to  _ school _ now.” He puffed out his chest. 

“I’m  _ already  _ five.” 

“How comes you don’t go to school too then?” The boy put the dragon back in his pocket and looked at Scorpius again carefully. Scorpius thought he was checking to see if he was wearing a school uniform, but everyone knew you didn’t wear a uniform until you got to Hogwarts, unless you were a muggle. 

“I don’t start school ‘til I’m eleven. But then I go away on a train and do my school lessons in a castle and learn about ma-“ He’d got too excited and was almost doing the one thing mummy always said he wasn’t allowed to do. “Sorry, I can’t say anymore because of the Statue of Secretsy.” 

“I got a Statue of Secretsy too. You won’t tell nobody will you?” 

Scorpius shook his head. “I’m so good at keeping secrets.” 

“Me too. Mummy says good wizards keep their special secrets.” 

Scorpius’ eyes widened. This little boy had a secret like him, and he said Gryffindor, and he just said  _ wizard. _

“I’m a wizard!” Scorpius blurted out before he could stop himself. 

The boy narrowed his eyes slightly. “Sorry, but I don’t fink you are  _ really. _ But you can pretend to be a wizard! My daddy says a spell what goes like  _ accio _ and stuff flies to him. You can say that one if you want.” 

Scorpius clasped his hands together and span his fingers round and round in agitation. This boy needed to understand that Scorpius really was a wizard, and his daddy used  _ accio _ at home too! 

“It won’t work if I just say it. You’ve got to have a wand for  _ accio _ to work.” 

“One time, my big bruvva, James took Daddy’s wand when he was asleep and he waved it and my little sister, Lily had a pineapple on her head and Mummy was so cross and James tried to say it was me but it  _ wasn’t _ me because I’m always good and I would never take Daddy’s wand  _ ever _ .” 

Scorpius tried to imagine taking his daddy’s wand when he was asleep to play with it. He knew that would be very, very bad and not something a good, kind boy should do. 

“Me too!” 

“My daddy’s wand has a foenix feaver inside of it. That’s this bird what goes on fire and never, ever dies.” 

“I know what a phoenix is! But I’ve never seen one before.” 

“Me too,” the boy said glumly. 

“So, if your daddy has a wand too, does that mean you’re not a muggle?” 

The boy looked shocked. “Oh no! I said the secret by accident. I bet I’m going to get in trouble.”

“No,  _ I  _ said the secret because I told you I’m a wizard first.” Scorpius’ eyebrows shot up his forehead. “Does that mean  _ I’m  _ going to get in trouble?” 

The little boy tapped his chin like he was thinking if Scorpius was going to get in trouble or not. 

“But if you said the secret, and I said the secret, and we both already knowed the secret, can’t we share the secret?” 

“I think I’m allowed to tell another wizard that I’m a wizard. I’ve never met another wizard who was five too.” 

“I’m  _ nearly _ five,” the boy reminded him. “But I am a real wizard, pwomise. I just don’t got my wand yet ‘cause you don’t get a wand ‘til you go to Hogwarts.” 

“I know all about Hogwarts and a wand! I’m a real wizard too, honestly.” 

They smiled at each other, and Scorpius wondered if this meant they were friends now. Mummy always said that having a friend meant having someone special you could tell anything about yourself to. He’d never had a friend before. 

“Ladybird class, time to line up!” 

The little boy jumped in surprise at an adult’s voice. “I gotta go to line up. I’m the  _ line leader  _ this week.”

Scorpius didn’t know what a line leader was, or where ‘line up’ even was, but the boy looked very happy to be going there so it was obviously somewhere good. Scorpius wondered if he was the line leader on any weeks. 

“Okay, have fun at line up. Bye.” Scorpius waved as the boy waved back and went to stand with the other children in blue jumpers. They stood all neatly, one behind the other, and the boy who was really a wizard stood at the very front and held his teacher’s hand. 

“Did you like the dinosaur bones, children?” the museum man asked and they all chorused  _ yes  _ in response, except for the little boy. He caught Scorpius’ eye and mouthed  _ dragons _ with a shake of his head. Scorpius smiled and waved again.

“Were you making friends, Scorpy?” Mummy came up behind him and Scorpius realised that he hadn’t even known where she was for this whole time. He suddenly felt bad that he hadn’t missed her. 

“Mummy,” he whispered, “I made friends with that boy and he’s a  _ wizard.”  _

Mummy’s eyes widened and she carefully peered over at the children in blue jumpers, who were starting to walk away. 

“Is he really, darling?” Mummy sounded like she thought Scorpius was making up a story, like he often did when they were tidying the playroom together. 

“Really.” Scorpius held her hand again and looked up into her eyes. “Mummy, when is it my week to be line leader?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago and never ended up sharing it, now felt like a good time!   
> Hope everyone is doing okay in this weird time xx
> 
> tumblr: littlerose13writes


End file.
